Mecz
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 2 'Chris: ' W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Piętnasu uczestników zaczęło grę o milion. Były przyjaźnie, konflikty i wiele relacji, które zapewne wpłyną na dalszą grę. Zadaniem uczestników było znalezienie klucza do willi, który znalazły Beth i Courtney zapewniając zwycięstwo drużynie Słoni. Wściekłe Żyrafy spotkały się na ceremonii eliminacji i pożegnały Katie. Szef ma odemnie ochrzan, ponieważ obiecał mnie przenocować w luksusowym miejscu, wówczas musiałem spać na krzesłach w jego stołówce. Oj, już mu się za to oberwie. A teraz oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Willa Milczące Słonie jedzą śniadanie 'Owen: ' Ale pyszne. Nie przegrywajmy nigdy więcej 'Courtney: ' Udało się i to dzięki mnie i moim zdolnościom 'Beth: ' Tak, tak. Też przy tym byłam, więc się nie chwal 'Courtney: ' No spoko (PZ 'Courtney: ') Potrzebuję paru osób do współpracy ze mną w programie. Hmm, kto by to mógł być. Mam nadzieję, że szukanie sojuszników nie jest wcale takie trudne. Gwen wstała i przychodzi na śniadanie. Jeszcze ziewa 'Gwen: ' Hej 'Courtney: ' Hej Gwen, i jak się spało? 'Gwen: ' Bardzo wygodnie. Nie wiem jakie warunki mają w domkach, ale tutaj to jest po prostu niebo 'Courtney: ' Proszę Courtney odsuwa krzesełko Gwen 'Courtney: ' Proszę Gwen, zajęłam ci miejsce tuż obok mnie. 'Gwen: ' Dzięki, kochana jesteś (PZ 'Gwen: ') Courtney wydaje się być całkiem miła, może ten pomysł na wystąpienie w programie nie był taki zły (PZ 'Courtney: ') Kurczę, mam pierwszego sojusznika. Myślę, że Gwen nie jest głupia i zgodzi się na współpracę ze mną. Ale potrzebuję jeszcze jednej osoby. Może być nawet Beth, pewnie się zgodzi mimo kilku sprzeczności. Domek, pokój chłopaków 'Duncan: ' Co to była za udręka Duncan próbuje wyprpstować plecy 'Duncan: ' Ałć 'Ezekiel: ' Nie narzekajcie ziomy, jeszcze rozniesiemy Słonie. 'Duncan: ' Żałuję, że na ciebie nie głosowałem. Nie musiałbym słuchać twojego chrapania przez całą noc. 'Geoff: ' Ja nie słyszałem żadnego chrapania. 'Duncan: ' To miałeś szczęście. 'Ezekiel: ' Widzisz, nie chrapałem 'Duncan: ' Chrapałeś ćwierćmózgu 'Ezekiel: ' Ja nie jestem żadnym ćwierćmózgiem, mam cały mózg i go w pełni używam, Duncan i Ezekiel stanęli na przeciwko i zaczęli na siebie warczeć. Po chwili między nimi stanął Geoff 'Geoff: ' Ej, ziomy wyluzujcie. Wiem, że cięzko wam się porozumieć, ale przystopujcie. Dla dobra drużyny 'Duncan: ' No w sumie Duncan i Ezekiel podają sobie ręce (PZ 'Duncan: ') Mam nadzieję, że umył ręce. Domek, pokój dziewczyn 'Leshawna: ' Co powiecie na sojusz? 'Izzy: ' Po co sojusz na takim wczesnym etapie gry? 'Leshawna: ' Właśnie jedna z nas odpadła. W naszej drużynie jest więcej chłopaków i mogą nas wyeliminować jedną po drugiej. 'Izzy: ' E tam, nie wydaje mi się by chcieli współpracować. Duncan i Ezekiel żrą się od wczoraj. Nawet przez ścianę było słychać 'Leshawna: ' Lepiej na zimne dmuchać Izzy 'Izzy: ' Spoko. Kogo eliminujemy w razie przegranej? Duncan, czy Ezekiela? 'Leshawna: ' Nie, nie trzeba. Mają konflikt i się nie zjednoczą przeciwko nam. Geoff może zjednoczyć zespół więc też odpada. Proponuję wyeliminować Justina. Nie ufam mu za bardzo. 'Sadie: ' Zgoda, eliminujemy Justina 'Izzy: ' Tak jest Leshawna. Przed stołowką Chris wychodzi ze stołówki z walizkami. 'Szef: ' No i gdzie leziesz? 'Chris: ' Mam cię dosyć, obiecałeś mi fajną miejscówkę 'Szef: ' Co ci nie pasuje w mojej kuchni? 'Chris: ' Może to, że to kuchnia, a nie żadna sypialnia. 'Szef: ' Ty jesteś stuknięty, jeśli myślałeś, że wynajmę ci coś na poziomie twoich wygórowanych standardów 'Chris: ' I tak nic na to nie poradzisz. Odchodze z programu. 'Szef: ' Chris, czekaj. Co ja zrobię z tą bandą bachorów? 'Chris: ' W kuchni zostawiłem ci wszystkie plany. A teraz odchodzę. TAXI!! 'Szef: ' To jest wyspa kretynie, gdzie ty tu taksówkę chcesz złapać? (strzela facepalm'a) Stołówka Szef wchodzi do stołowki i znajduje na stoliku karteczkę 'Szef: ' Co my tu mamy? Szef czyta 'Szef: ' Chris za to beknie. Szef bierze ze swojej kuchni klaskson i trąbi na zawodników. Ci po chwili są już w stołowcę 'Leshawna: ' Czyżby śniadanko? 'Szef: ' Morda, nie będzie śniadania!!! Chris mnie wpienił niemiłosiernie więc najpierw wyzwanie, a potem pozwolę wam może coś zjeść Ścieżka Uczestnicy podążają za Szefem na miejsce wyzwania. 'Duncan: ' Matko, od rana nic nie jadłem 'Gwen: ' Jak fajnie było wygrać i się najeść, prawda drużyno? 'DJ: ' Mógłbym jeszcze coś zjeść, ale należy się dzielić? 'Duncan: ' Wzięliście coś ze sobą? 'Gwen: ' Nie 'Duncan: ' Kurde Boisko do gry w piłkę nożną 'Szef: ' Dobra, jesteśmy na miejscu robaki. Dzisiaj zagracie sobie w siatkówkę 'Trent: ' To jest boisko do gry w nogę 'Szef: ' Co? Szef zauważa, że pomylił boiska 'Ezekiel: ' Mogę zagrać w nogę 'Duncan: ' Tylko spartol coś, a wylecisz, tym razem się o to postaram 'Leshawna: ' Idźmy już na odpowiednie boisko Szefie 'Szef: ' Cicho. Zaraz, gdzie to było. Szef rusza i uczestnicy za nim Boisko do gry w siatkówkę 'Ezekiel: ' Nie ma siatki do gry 'Szef: ' Chris, ja cię osobiście.... 'Izzy: ' Po co siatka, Izzy może grać bez niej 'Courtney: ' To co robimy? 'Duncan: ' Ty możesz iść do domu 'Geoff: ' Duncan, spokojnie 'Duncan: ' Nie wiesz co się wydarzyło w liceum Boisko do gry w koszykówkę 'Szef: ' W koncu znalazłem coś 'Courtney: ' Gra w kosza? Żartujesz prawda? 'Duncan: ' Hmm, super 'Trent: ' Możemy zaczynać? 'Szef: ' (gwiżdże) Grajta Trent i Duncan rozgrywają, Duncan przejmuje piłkę, kozłuje i podaje do Leshawny. Ta nie łapię piłki, gdyż zasłania ją Cody, który łapie piłkę i podaje do Gwen. Gwen kozłuje i mija uczestników, i oddaje celny rzut. 'Duncan: ' Wow, ta laska nieźle gra Ponownie rozgrywają Duncan i Trent. Trent przejmuje piłkę, gdyż Duncan zamyślił się o Gwen. Po chwili jednak się otrząsnął 'Duncan: ' Ej, koleś Trent rzuca piłkę do Beth. Beth rzuca, ale niecelnie. Ezekiel łapie piłkę, ale nie wie, co ma zrobić. Beth zabiera mu piłkę i rzuca. Oddaje przy tym celny rzut 'Szef: ' (Gwiżdże) 'Gwen: ' Już? Koniec? 'Szef: ' Mam w sumie gdzieś fakt, że biegacie jak te niedorozwoje. Słonie wygrywają. Gratulacje dla Beth. Słonie niosą Beth na rękach (PZ 'Duncan: ') Co za żenada. Ezekiel dał się pokonać Beth. Uczestnicy wychodzą z boiska i idą w stronę obozu Obóz 'Duncan: ' Hej, Gwen, zaczekaj. Gwen miała wchodzić do willi, ale zaczekała 'Gwen: ' Co jest? 'Duncan: ' To było ekstra, co zaprezentowałaś przy pierwszym rzucie 'Gwen: ' Wow, dzięki. Też nieźle grasz 'Duncan: ' Cóż... ja trenuję 'Gwen: ' Spoko z ciebie gość 'Duncan: ' Ty jesteś więcej niż tylko spoko Gwen się zarumieniła. 'Duncan: ' Hej, może po programie wpadniemy na jakiś film, lubisz kryminały? 'Gwen: ' Uwielbiam 'Duncan: ' Odprowadzę cię mała Duncan obejmuje Gwen i odprowadza ją do willi. Courtney siedziała na balkonie i widziała całą sytuacje (PZ 'Courtney: ') CO? No nie! Ta szmata mi próbuje ukraść chłopaka. Dobra, nie jest już mój, ale... kurde, jak on mógł. Przecież to tylko drobne sprzeczki, a Gwen nie powinna wtrącać się w nasz związek. Oj, jeszcze za to oberwie. Chatka, pokój dziewczyn Sadie spogląda na wspólne zdjęcie z Katie. 'Leshawna: ' Co tam słychać Sadie? Sadie ma łzy w oczach 'Sadie: ' Strasznie tęsknię za Katie 'Leshawna: ' Och. Ona na pewno ci kibicuje 'Sadie: ' Pewnie tak, ale nie ma jej przy mnie, a mnie przy niej 'Leshawna: ' Dziewczyno, nie płacz już. Wygrasz, Katie by to chciała Sadie nie przestaje płakać 'Leshawna: ' Ej, no weź 'Sadie: ' Nigdy się nie rozdzielałyśmy. Bez niej umrę 'Leshawna: ' Tak bardzo mi cię szkoda. Ceremonia 'Szef: ' Dobra robaki. Znowu przegraliście i znowu jedno z was odpadnie. Nie wiem co ten Chris wam biadoli na tych ceremoniach, ale ja przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Pianki otrzymują Leshawna, Justin i Geoff. Bezpieczni są także Izzy i Duncan. A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje . . . . . . Ezekiel 'Ezekiel: ' Tak 'Sadie: ' Co, jak to? 'Leshawna: ' Wybacz, nie mogłam patrzeć na twoje cierpienie. Namówiłam ludzi, by na ciebie głosowali. Teraz możesz spotkać się z Katie 'Sadie: ' Więc zrobiłaś to dla mnie? Dzięki, Katie jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż jakaś tam gra Sadie udaje się do portu wstydu. 'Szef: ' Dobra, kończmy tą błazenadę. Nie jestem zadowolony z tego powodu, że tu jestem, bo jaśnie pan Chris raczył odejść. Słyszycie, macie oglądać kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa, bo jak nie to... (warczy) Ciekawostki *Cody i Justin pojawili się, jednak nic nie powiedzieli. *Beth pomogła wygrać mecz koszykówki, mimo jej niskiego wzrostu. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney, Duncan i Gwen. *Katie nie występuje w tym odcinku, lecz zostaje wspomniana przez Sadie i widać ja na ich wspólnym zdjęciu. *Osoba, która poprzednio otrzymuje ostatnią piankę, zostaje tutaj wyeliminowana. *Zgodnie z tym odcinkiem NPDKŻ zostają wyeliminowane. *W tym odcinku, Chris odchodzi z programu, gdyż ma dość Szefa. *W tym odcinku powstają pierwsze sojusze. *Zgodnie z tym odcinkiem zarówno dziewczyny z Żyraf, jak i ze Słoni stworzyły ze sobą sojusz. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana